


I Promise You're Safe

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: But also, F/F, I hope, jetra friendship, jetra subext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: Petra is angry that no one knew that the Petra they were seeing wasn't actually Petra, that it was actually Anezka. And that the Anezka that was paralyzed in a bed was really the real Petra. She shares these feelings to Raf and he tells her that Jane was the one to figure it out. So Petra goes to talk to Jane and she leaves feeling like a new person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jetra fic, so please be gentle. I'm sensitive.
> 
> (also, I don't know if I like that title..I probably won't change it though)

Of course Petra was furious; she was angry that no one, not even Rafael, her ex-husband and father of her daughters, could tell that the Petra they were seeing and talking to wasn’t actually Petra but her sister, Anezka. And that they were okay with the rapid and dramatic change of Petra’s personality. 

Petra understood that she wasn’t always a good person. She was selfish and destructive but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t a person with feelings. She may have come off cold and distant but she still cared about certain people in her own special way. The real Petra was changing, she wanted to change for her daughters. She wasn’t there for them in the beginning but she wanted to change because maybe she needed them more than they needed her. But Anezka took that away from her.

And that situation made Petra angry but also paranoid and scared. Feelings that she was familiar with, but even after everything with her mother, and Milos and Ivan, those feelings of paranoia and fear didn’t come close to her feelings about being left paralyzed and helpless while her sister took over her life. Because with everything in her past, she had some sort of control and she could get out of those situations the best way she knew how; manipulation and money. But this...this was different. She was totally and completely helpless. 

On the outside, she was lying in bed as Aneza and paralyzed, but on the inside, she was screaming. Screaming so loud, that if she were screaming physically, her throat would begin to bleed and her voice would become damaged but she’d still continue to scream.

But it wasn’t like that, her screams weren’t physical but they still left her exhausted and alone.

And when Petra, the real Petra, woke up and was pissed, she wanted to act on those feelings, but those feelings only made her feel alone. Alone and alone and paranoid and alone, Petra just wanted to know if someone (someone other than her sister, the one who did this to her) knew that Petra wasn’t really Petra.

So when Raf told her that Jane was the one to figure it out, Petra couldn’t help but feel a slight glimmer of hope. And she wanted to go see Jane but she remembered that before Petra was paralyzed, they didn’t exactly leave things at the best of terms. And once again, thanks to her sister.

But Petra had to at least say thank you to Jane and apologise for that fact that she lost her house because of Anezka.

After Raf told her about Jane and she told him that she wanted to be alone, she immediately left her room and got in her car to drive to Jane’s new, new apartment. Except she didn’t know where that was, so even if she wanted to keep this talk a secret, she felt obligated to call Rafael and ask for Jane’s new address.

She arrived to Jane and Michael’s new house and she sat in her car for an hour before she felt the courage to walk up to the door and knock.

She gave two quick knocks before she came to the conclusion that no one was home, but before she could take even one step, someone opened the door. 

“Petra?” It was Jane, she was wearing her hair in a messy bun and sweatpants. She looked like she hadn’t slept in a few days, but Jane also had a look of slight annoyance as if someone had interrupted her from something important, which was true.

“Hello, Jane. How are you?” Petra said as politely as she could. She didn’t know what to else to say, she hadn’t exactly planned this whole thing out.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

Petra fidgeted with her purse before she spoke again. “Sorry.” 

Once again, Petra was ill prepared for conversation.

“Okay? Um... What for? Actually, can you tell me inside? Mateo is napping and I have the monitor on the table.”

Jane took a step and motioned for Petra to come inside and Petra did, even though she wanted this conversation to be over.

“So what are you apologising for again?” Jane said as she walked to the small kitchen table that was full of papers and pens and Jane’s laptop to retrieve the baby monitor that showed a sleeping Mateo. And for the first time Petra thought he looked cute. He looked a lot like Jane.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry for before and for you losing your house. The house I paid for.” Petra was finally finding her footing in this dreadful and embarrassing conversation.

“Which you stopped paying for.”

Oh right, Jane didn’t actually know that Anezka was pretending to be Petra and that the real Petra was forced to pretend to be Anezka. Jane only had the thought but Anezka did everything to disprove the theory and now it was only Rafael that knew the whole situation.

“Actually, I didn’t. Anezka did.”

Jane laughed in confusion. “What do you mean Anezka did? She was in bed paralyzed.”

“No she wasn’t. The person in bed was me.”

Jane was beginning to feel angry. She set the monitor on a nearby table and headed for the door. “If you’re going to lie to me and blame your sister for your actions then maybe you should leave. And look, I don’t care about the house, that’s fine, but I also won’t accept your apology for how you treated me. Even when I tried to be civil with you. So please leave my house Petra, and leave me alone.”

But Petra didn’t move. It wasn’t because she couldn’t, she just didn’t want to. She wanted Jane to know the truth because Jane was the only person who tried to be genuinely nice to her, even if Petra wasn’t exactly nice back. She at least tried to be genuine and open to a possible friendship or in the very least a amicable acquaintanceship.

And Petra wanted to try that again, so she didn’t move and she wouldn’t move until Jane heard her out.

“No, Jane. I won’t leave, not until you listen to me.”

“I’ve tried listening to you but it always end the same.”

“This time I promise it’s be different because this time I’m not lying. Jane I promise you that the Petra you saw wasn’t really me.” And now, Petra was on the verge of tears and all the tense feelings that Jane felt were gone because Jane believed her.

Maybe Jane didn’t know everything about Petra and even though Petra has lied to her in the past, she couldn’t help for feel like this time was actually different.

Jane moved away from the door and stepped closer the Petra. Jane put a hand on Petra’s shoulder and Petra began to melt against the gentle and warm feeling of Jane’s soft hand. 

Silent tears began to fall down Petra’s face and when Jane saw this, she pulled her in closer for a hug and that was when Petra lost herself to her feelings of fear and happiness and sadness and relief.

Jane held Petra, awkwardly at first but then with genuine concern for her, for a solid fifteen. During which, Jane whispered warm and affirming words to Petra to assure her that she was safe and that now Jane would always be there for her to keep her company and to keep her safe.

Once Petra was able to calm down, Jane asked her to tell her everything that happened.

“Only if you’re comfortable and you want to.” Jane added.

“I do. And if you don’t believe me you can just talk to Rafael, he knows everything.” Petra said this a little too defensively. “Sorry, I’m still a little messed up by all of this. And I’m not used to talking about feelings or whatever.”

Jane smiled softly and something in Petra stirred, though she couldn’t exactly describe it.

“That’s fine Petra, I’ll believe you. I promise.”

Petra felt safe with Jane and so she began to tell her everything and Jane listened without interrupting. And when Petra was finished telling her story, Jane’s first words to this new Petra were that she was sorry for not seeing things sooner and for not willing to listen to her before. Petra told that it was okay because she wouldn’t have believed this story herself if it had happened to someone else.

The talk quickly became silent but it wasn’t awkward like it had been many times before. And the silence was quickly broken by Mateo stirring from his nap.

“Oh, I better get him. If you’d like to stay, you can. We can get lunch and maybe talk about something else besides you traumatic experience.”

“No, that fine. I should actually get back to Marbella to fix some of Anezka’s mistakes.”

Petra headed for the door and opened it but she didn’t leave immediately. She turned around and spoke to Jane again. “Thanks for listening to me. I don’t think anyone would have listened to me like you did.”

“You’re welcome. And you can come talk to me anytime you want. You’re not alone anymore, Petra. I’m here. I promise I won’t leave.” Jane walked over to Petra and hugged her one more time. Petra tensed for a second but she quickly hugged Jane back. And once again, something was happening to Petra that she didn’t quite understand. She had feelings of friendship toward Jane but they also felt like something more. She didn’t understand but she wanted to, but maybe now wasn’t the right time. Even if she didn’t fully understand why.

Petra hugged Jane longer that what was expected but Jane didn’t pull away until Petra pulled away.

The two women said goodbye one more time before Petra finally left the apartment and headed for her car. She started the engine and drove away to go back to the Marbella.

And during the drive back, Petra had a smile and for the first time in her life, Petra felt safe. All thanks to Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check me out on tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
